Sinfully Fluffy
by frustration
Summary: Marinette is doing the best she can balancing a busy life. What happens when it gets busier because a certain Cat can't stay away after learning the identity of her crush? Adrien meanwhile has to come to terms with his hidden feelings. Not strictly any side of the love square. My first multi-chapter story. Later chapters introduce hints at sin and fluff is scattered throughout.
1. Monday

Marinette raced out the door determined to make it to school on time (on a Monday nonetheless) for once. Maybe that'd make Adrien notice her. She raced across the street thankful that for once luck was on her side as the walk icon was green. She slowed to a walk as she went up the steps in a bid to avoid tripping. She made it inside the school and quickly walked to the classroom miraculously managing not to trip on her way up. _Dieu_. Just thinking about Adrien made her heart race and her needs even needier.

She wished for a hot second that she could detour over to the bathroom but alas, the bell was about to ring and so she calmed herself down as best as she could not letting her mind drift too far away. She took one last deep breath and walked into the classroom. She plastered a smile on her face hoping to cover up the thoughts she'd just been having and pointedly avoided looking at Adrien (a difficult feat as he had already arrived and was in the seat in front of her). She greeted her BFF, Alya and got a greeting in return. Nino (Alya's boyfriend after Animan) also gave Marinette a welcome. Which of course led to Adrien giving her a greeting as well. She quickly greeted them both barely stammering although blushing what she was sure was beet red.

She quickly sat down and Alya jabbed her in the ribs using a sharp elbow. "So are you gonna tell him today or are you chickening out again, girl?"

Marinette blushed and looked away, that was all Alya needed to know that Marinette was going to chicken out. Alya sighed, "You're going to tell him by Friday. No excuses, no chickening out. I'm going to make sure of that. You've been trying for _years_ to do this Girl! I'm not holding you back and I'm not letting you chicken out anymore!"

Marinette mentally died, her schedule was so full, she had school Monday through Friday. Superhero duties and patrol as Ladybug whenever an akuma showed its ugly face. Her part-time job in her parent's bakery. Writing applications for various colleges (I don't know a thing about French schooling so American schooling here I go) and other part-time jobs and internship positions for fashion design companies like _Gabriel_ (Adrien's father's company). In addition, balancing homework and taking care of herself... well... she was busy all the time, making time for friends barely happened (although they didn't know that).

Over the past few years (If we assume she's 14 in the show then she's around 18 in this fic) her massive crush on Adrien had only developed to be even larger and more painfully obvious to everyone but the cinnamon roll himself. She briefly thought of Luka whom she had dated for a few months back in high school when she was just starting, they didn't last very long because of her Ladybug duties and she was constantly making excuses to run off during akuma attacks and he tried to stop her from leaving in an attempt to keep her safe unknowingly endangering the city farther. So, in the end, she had broken up with him although they agreed to stay friends. She still harbored minor feelings for him but knew deep in her heart that it would never work out. Plus she'd also rather be with Adrien than pining for him while with another man.

Just then the bell rang signaling the start of the long school day. Miss Bustier walked into class and began calling attendance. Everyone replied "Present" as she called out their names. She then instructed them to take out their tablets and begin reading over the reading material for their French class. It was the same monotonous schedule every day, French, LA (Language Acquisition they were currently doing either English, Spanish, or German), History, Lunch, PE (or Study Hall), Science (of one type or another, depended on the teacher), and to end the day a bit of Math (Marinette's least favorite class). After school, there were also extracurricular activities such as arts classes and various clubs (including a book club). The activities varied depending on the day so Marinette could actually be part of several.

After Marinette stumbled through her school day which ended at 4:00 (the usual stuff happened, she worked in class while sneaking glances at Adrien, and made a fool of herself in front of him) she went back home to do her hour and a half shift at the bakery. After she did that, she had dinner with her parents (it finished at 6:30 and was spaghetti with a wonderful dessert of strawberry ice cream) and she went up to her room hoping she could have her homework done by 7:45 at the latest. She clawed her way through her Math, Science, and Language homework finishing at 7:50. She then grabbed her purse (with Tikki inside) and walked out the door leaving a hastily scribbled note saying she'd be back before 9:30 and not to worry, if she needed to be contacted she'd be at Alya's.

She hastily made her way over to the Césaire apartment and after being greeted at the door by Alya, both girls retreated to Alya's room. Alya showed Marinette her latest addition to the Ladyblog (which Marinette had already seen more times than she'd have liked). Then began the scheming. "So when are you gonna tell him, Mari? We've got to set a date or else you're gonna chicken out!"

Marinette sighs, "I'll tell him on Thursday, okay Alya?"

"Girl, this time you're not chickening out and I'll even help set you up with the perfect opportunity."

"Thanks, Alya, but I can do it! I know I can."

"Yeah, sure you will 'cause you're getting help from Nino and I on this one."

"_What?!_ You've roped Nino into this too?!"

"Of course, who better to help you guys get together than your BFF's?"

"You are aware that this is going to miserably backfire because I can't say a coherent word around him?"

"Ahhhh! That's the genius part of this plan. We get a recording of you confessing to Adrien, except it won't actually be you confessing to Adrien so when you're all tongue tied we just have Adrien listen to the recording!"

"You're right! That is brilliant! Except for the fact that now that I know Adrien is going to hear it, I'm not going to be able to say anything if I know I'm being recorded!"

It's Alya's turn to sigh, "You talk about him so much to me over the phone that the last few conversations we've had about the topic I've recorded in preparation for this because I _knew_ this was going to happen."

"Alya, you _what_!?"

"Yeah, you heard me, I recorded you rambling to me about how hot Adrien is without your knowledge during our last couple phone calls."

"ALYA!"

Alya bursts out laughing, "Maybe you should tell him _'Je t'aime_' in a foreign language, like Danish, '_Jeg elsker dig_', Spanish, '_Te amo_', English '_I love you_', or another language."

"Huh, you might be onto something with this foreign language thing! I suppose I could try to tell him tomorrow... in a foreign language and if that doesn't work then I guess I'm suffering your plan on Thursday."

"That's the spirit, Girl! Now, don't you need to be getting home?"

Marinette glances at the clock it reads 9:20. "Oh heck, you're right! See you at school tomorrow!"

Alya chuckles once more. "See you then! Remember, _don't_ chicken out!"

As Marinette races out of the apartment she calls back to Alya, "I won't!"

* * *

_And this is where I leave you, hope to see you next week for the next chapter... although this isn't much of a cliffhanger it seemed a reasonable point at which to leave the story. I'm sorry for my crazy writing style, I can't wait to continue it and I love you guys. Reviews, follows, and favorites are always appreciated, see you next time, frustration_


	2. Monday Night

_Swapping to 1st person, still focused on Marinette hope to add Adrien in the next few chapters. Enjoy! _

* * *

I sprint home to the bakery, hoping to make it before 9:30 and knowing that if I only push myself a bit harder I can make it. I arrive fully out of breath but a minute before time and I spend a second catching my breath while digging for my key before letting myself in. My overactive imagination begins to work creating haunting images of clawed demons jumping out from the walls, attacking me with their sharp claws and beaks and knife-sharp teeth. I can practically feel their teeth and claws ripping into my flesh. I shudder at my own imagination and quickly sprint into my room and as fast as humanly possible get ready for bed.

As soon as I'm changed into my typical PJ's I shut the light off and all but scramble up to my bed throwing myself onto it and burying myself under the covers wasting no time at all. Tikki flies up from my desk and tries to comfort me but I'm feeling desperate for snuggles. I wonder if Cat Noir is going to show up tonight, I slowly begin to listen to Tikki relaxing into my bed and keeping an ear open for noises from my parents or Cat Noir.

I hear a thud what I estimate to be 15 - 20 minutes later just as I'm about to drift off. _Cat Noir. _Of course, and just as I would have fallen asleep. I manage to open my skylight without leaving my cocoon of blankets and the nest of stuffed animals that I call a bed. I all but yank him inside and close my skylight. "What are you doing here Minou?"

"Checking up on you of course Purrincess. What else? Besides, I love talking to you. Do I need another reason to disturb your sleep?"

I let out a quiet groan. "Seriously? What about my parents? What about our sleep schedules? What if there's a late night akuma? And aren't you supposed to be on patrol? Stop dropping in on me when you're working!"

"Dieu, if I'd known you felt so strongly about it I would have kept away. But then you'd be missing me..." He gives a smirk that is so very, _him._ I can't stop myself from rolling my eyes in response.

I reach up and yank on his bell pulling him down onto my bed and with a very serious, pleading, and firm tone say, "Will you stay? Cuddle me? Please?" I give him my best pleading look knowing he'll cave if I do so.

"Been imagining things again Purrincess?" He takes me into his arms anyway though still resting on top of the covers much to my relief, I don't actually know why I asked him to stay but I'm glad he did.

"How'd you know?"

"You always look petrified but beg me for cuddles anyway." He chuckles a bit at this.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Why do you always ask me and not Alya, your parents, the boy you like or even someone else?"

"Because I don't want to disturb anyone, Alya is probably asleep or otherwise occupied, and you know I get tongue-tied around him." I give Cat Noir my best pouty face.

"Aren't you disturbing me?"

"Nope, you're disturbing _me_." I snuggle closer as my imagination starts up again.

Cat Noir's arms tighten in response. "So who's the lucky boy? He must have a heart of gold for you to like him or are you into bad boys?"

I laugh a bit. "Not into bad boys, Cat, would you classify yourself as a bad boy?"

He replies with a massive grin. "Nope, I'm a golden child."

"And here I thought you were a naughty flirt."

"My heart belongs to but one and M'Lady had it captured from the moment we saved the city from Stoneheart. But you have evaded my question, who holds your heart, Purrincess?"

I take a deep breath, "You sure you want to know?"

"Pawsitive, Purrincess."

"I'm going to make you guess, ever heard of 20 questions?"

"Yeah, so I have 10 guesses or a mixed number of questions and guesses equaling 20 or 20 questions."

"Basically. The only catch is that you can only redeem the questions tonight, it's a one night offer Minou."

"Got it, so is this boy in your class at school?"

"Yes." My mind gets distracted thinking about Adrien and our future made of Emma, Hugo, and Louis, with our pet hampster and-

"Purrincess? You okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Just zoned out for a moment there! What'd you say?"

"I asked, does this boy sit in any of the rows directly behind you?"

"No."

"Does he sit on the other side of the classroom?"

"No. It seems like you're wasting questions, three down already."

"Does this boy sit _directly_ in front of you?"

I look a little guilty as I give Cat my reply. "Yes, he does."

He seems to muse under his breath but I can hear him. "Not Ivan, Nino, Kim, Max, Nathaniel... which leaves..." it sounds like he mutters something else but I can't pick it up whatever it is.

"You like Adrien Agreste, don't you? He's stolen your heart."

"Ever since he gave me his umbrella and apologized for the whole gum incident that wasn't even his fault but _Chloe's_."

"I'm sorry Purrincess, I have to go." Cat Noir abruptly leaves and I can't imagine what caused him to leave like that I shrug it off chalking it up to some prior arrangements.

I feel a little upset that he had to go but knowing he'll be back eventually, I just decide to ask about it later. I begin trying to calm down enough so I can fall asleep but the monsters of my imagination leap out at me from the shadows. The demons, wolves, and creepy crawlies invade my mind and half a million insane and unlikely scenarios begin to play in front of me projected by my mind's eye.

I begin to feel overwhelmed like I'm going to cry but the tears don't come and I calm down enough to fall into a restless sleep. I wake up a handful of times during the night but manage to fall asleep once again. When my alarm starts ringing at 7:00 I groan and shut it off rolling over feeling my shoulders as they're so sore from my restless night. I manage to sleep until my alarm at 7:30 goes off and then I drag myself out of bed and downstairs. I remind myself of the fact that it's only Tuesday and today's a fairly short school day, thank goodness.

"Good Morning, Mom and Dad!" I put on my best smile and try to sound chirpy as I greet them grabbing a croissant on my way to the bathroom.

"Morning Sweetie!" They say in almost unison. It's a little creepy but they're so _in tune_ it's a beautiful thing to witness.

I scarf down the croissant and walk into the bathroom, once I'm done taking care of my business in there I walk out and race up to my room quickly changing. I make sure all my school stuff is in my backpack and hastily change my clothes from PJ's to one of my usual outfits. A sudden unexplained shudder races up my spine and I grab my purse checking that Tikki has her cookies, yank on my light but water and windproof blazer, sliding my feet into my shoes I grab my backpack and run to school hoping I'm not late - again - it would be the second last time before detention. As I leap up the steps I crash into a warm back resulting in it and myself plus all our school things crashing to the floor.

* * *

_Oooooo, who's she crashed into? I guess you'll just have to wait and see. ;) I'm hoping to get some serious fluff and sin written in before the fifth chapter because I want to write some sin and that's not happening right now sadly. Are you excited for the third chapter? I know I am and I'm hoping to get some bigger cliffhangers too. You'll just have to wait till next week. Reviews, follows, and favorites are always appreciated along with constructive criticism. Love you all, frustration_


End file.
